The invention proceeds from a process for measuring the movement of an armature of an electromagnetic switching member.
Such a process is known from German Patent 2,251,472. According to said patent, the mechanical movement of a solenoid valve armature is controlled by the measurement of the current flowing through the magnet winding, in particular by measuring the temporal variations in the current rise.
This process has the disadvantage that disturbances in the voltage supply, which lead to temporal variations in the current flowing through the magnet winding or excitation winding, are misinterpreted as an indication of the movement of the magnet armature. Thus, a reliable monitoring of the movement of a solenoid valve armature is ruled out in this way.
The invention also relates to a device in particular for carrying out a process of the type mentioned above.
In the case of a device of this type known from German Patent 2,251,472, measurement of the temporal variations in the current applied to the excitation winding is carried out during a period that stretches from the start of the driving of the armature to beyond the termination of the movement thereof. Consequently, it must be ensured that during this monitoring phase no temporal variations take place in the current characteristic that are caused by external influences and from which conclusions could be drawn concerning a movement of the armature. The possibilities of driving the associated solenoid valve are thereby restricted.